Dinner Party
by Lucinders
Summary: A dinner party featuring Owen/Cristina, Meredith/Derek and Lexie/Mark. A fun look at the generation gap.


**A/N: On Greys, the norm is for attending/resident match-ups, leading to older men/younger women pairings. This will feature Derek/Meredith, Mark/Lexie and Owen/Cristina at a dinner party. Also, M/D, C/O are not married. Jackson and Alex live at the Grey house. The story will comprise of Mark relating his view of the dinner party to Callie, as well as flashbacks to what actually happened at the party. A fun look at the generation gap.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Today:<em>**

It was a beautiful morning in Seattle, a day full of sunshine, instead of the usual rain. Mark and Callie were enjoying the good weather, by having their coffee on a bench in the hospital garden.

"What a night I had," Mark said,

"What happened? You and Lexie had an all night love-making session?" Callie asked. "And your old back gave out and you're in pain."

"Excuse me, Torres. You are one of the persons privileged to have experienced my tutelage and you know I can go all night without injury," he said with a smirk. "No, that wasn't it." Callie rolled her eyes.

"Shepherd, Hunt and I are all now in committed relationships and we decided that we wanted to have a mature dinner party with our ladies. You know – good food, excellent wine and interesting conversation. The venue was Meredith's house and it was scheduled for last night," Mark continued.

"Really. How did Cristina, Meredith and Lexie take to a mature dinner party? That sounds so stodgy. As you know, there are quite a few years difference between you guys and your ladies. I am sure the girls would have preferred dancing on the tables at Joe's and drinking tequila," Callie said.

"Well, that age difference was certainly brought home to us last night," Mark said, as he started to relay the night's events.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What happened the night before:<em>**

Meredith had taken the evening off to help prepare for the dinner party. She had secretly hired a chef to handle most of the cooking activities because Derek seriously could not really expect her to produce that menu with her limited culinary skills. Her skills in the kitchen were better than that of the take-out queen Cristina but not by much.

Her hired chef had prepared a four course-meal comprising fresh shrimp cocktail as an appetizer, green herb salad with champagne vinaigrette as the second course, bourbon chicken with roasted potato wedges and green beans in a maple-mustard sauce as the main course, with dessert being a rich chocolate cake, topped with two scoops of vanilla ice cream. To finish out the evening, café latte would be offered.

Meredith thought the chef had done a fine job. Cristina and Lexie would certainly know that she did not prepare this but the men would just have to believe that she was as brilliant a chef, as she was a surgeon.

She laid out the six table settings and arranged the fresh flowers as a centerpiece for the dining room table. To be honest, that was her only real contribution to the night's festivities. What should she do next? Ah, Meredith thought, some light dinner music would be appropriate.

Then, suddenly, without warning, music not appropriate to a grown-up dinner party, came blaring out of the speakers in the living room. Meredith was going to tell the person who had put on the music to cut it out because club dance music was not creating the right ambience for a dinner party.

She was stopped in her tracks by the sight of Jackson, Alex, Lexie and Cristina dancing wildly in the living room. Jackson and Cristina were facing each other and sexily gyrating to the music, with his hands dangerously low on her hips. Jackson was taking full advantage of the situation, given that he had always had that long-standing crush on Cristina.

Alex was behind Lexie and they were both grooving to the music.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Meredith asked.

"Alex and I are going to the club tonight, so we're just starting to get our dance moves on. We're gonna pick up chicks, drink scotch and dance the night away," Jackson shouted over the music.

"Come on, Meredith, dance with us," Lexie yelled.

"Oh, what the heck," she said, as she positioned herself behind Alex and started dancing, with her hands in the air.

At that moment, the door opened and the three surgical heads were treated to the sight of their girlfriends, dancing hot and heavy in close quarters with their male friends. Their jaws dropped to the floor. It was not quite the scene for the start of their mature dinner party.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Today:<em>**

Callie started laughing, hysterically.

"Yeah, you can laugh now but it wasn't so funny to us, then," Mark said. "Hunt nearly blew a gasket because Avery's hands were planted on Yang's ass. Meredith is pushing back her butt against Karev's behind. My Lexie was grinding back on Karev and he had his hands all over her. Gotta admit it was nasty – really sexy nasty – but still it would have been better if it were us and not Avery and Karev."

Callie tried to stop laughing but her eyes were filled with mirth.

"The thing is they're all so casual about it and just waved at us, as if we're not seeing their guy friends have their hands where they shouldn't be. Derek stopped that mess from continuing by switching off the music. The boys left and our girls just headed off to the dining room without even offering a decent explanation of their behavior," Mark said.

"Oh, come on, the girls were just dancing. Did they have their clothes on?" Callie asked.

"Yes, but…." Mark started.

"Yes, nothing. They were just dancing. Maybe a little too sexy for your liking, but they were just dancing," Callie said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>What happened last night:<strong>_

Meredith, as designated hostess, started bringing out each course to the dining room table.

The men were very impressed by the quality of the meal and the presentation. Owen said, "Meredith, this is an amazing meal. However did you do it? You have to give Cristina some lessons."

Lexie and Cristina both snickered. They knew Meredith's culinary skills were nowhere near able to produce such a meal.

"Thank you," Meredith said. "It is my pleasure to do this for you."

Lexie and Cristina burst out laughing, while Meredith gave them the evil eye.

Derek started to broach the topic of the current divisive political atmosphere in Washington, while Owen and Mark gave their thoughts on the matter. The girls listened politely.

Owen tried to include them in the conversation by offering, "So anything of note happened today?"

Cristina replied, "Yup. Heard that Stinky Two was bulldozed by Four Point Two in a clutch outside of J's." _(Translation: Heard that Steve Mostow lost to Ryan Spaulding in a fight outside of Joe's)_

Lexie answered: "M told me that Two heard that Four was resting the dulcet tones on her." _(Translation: Megan told me that Steve heard that Ryan had put the moves on her.)_

Meredith replied: "Seriously? I didn't think that M was Four's brand of tamale." _(Translation: Seriously? I didn't think that Megan was Ryan's type.)_

The three men were totally baffled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Today:<strong>_

"Do you know what they were saying, Callie?" Mark asked. "It was like they were talking some kind of code that only they could understand."

Callie shook her head. "They're a couple of years behind me, so they probably have their own intern-speak."

"It just made me feel so old," Mark said. "Not a clue about what was going on. Especially when they all started laughing at some inside joke among themselves. I almost think that they were doing it deliberately, too."

* * *

><p><em><strong>What happened last night:<strong>_

After dinner and dessert, the men retired to the living room with their coffee and for more conversation. The girls disappeared in Meredith's bedroom.

"I thought that this night was supposed to be us connecting with our women on a mature adult level," Derek said. "We're the only ones connecting with each other."

"So far, we have been treated by them doing the bump and grind with Avery and Karev and being totally unable to comprehend the code-speak that they have," Mark said. "And this evening is not even over."

Owen said, "I think I am going to have a conversation with Cristina about that dancing with Avery. I did not appreciate those moves at all."

"I think I am going to have that conversation with Lexie, too," Mark said. "Karev had his hands all over her and she didn't even bat an eyelash."

Meanwhile, the girls had found themselves two bottles of tequila in one of the kitchen cupboards and had gone into the bedroom to knock back a few.

"How do you think the evening is going?" Meredith asked, as she took a swag of the bottle and handed it over to Cristina. Cristina also took a large mouthful before handing it over to Lexie.

"That was some great fake cooking you did today, Meredith. How did you do it?" Cristina asked.

"Well, the only way a girl who cannot cook does it. I hired a chef to come in and do the needful. In all seriousness, I don't have a clue about how any of that is made. He did a fabulous job, I must say. That bourbon chicken was to die for and the chocolate cake was beyond delectable," Meredith said.

Meredith, Cristina and Lexie giggled as they each took turns, drinking tequila from the bottle. They finished the first bottle and launched into the second. The alcohol soon had its expected effect on them and they all fell asleep on Meredith's bed.

The men noticed that the giggling had stopped and it was strangely quiet.

Mark said, "It's getting really late. I got an early rhinoplasty in the morning, so I guess Lexie and I will be heading out."

"Yeah, Cristina and I better go, too," Owen said. "Let's go get them."

They entered Meredith's bedroom to find three drunken girls, asleep on the bed. Meredith was spooning Cristina while Lexie was clutching an empty bottle of tequila.

"They're drunk," Derek said. "So much for our adult dinner party. The girls get plastered, drinking tequila."

Owen gently removed Meredith's arm from around Cristina. "Come on, Cristina. Let's go home." She murmured. "I guess this means you can't walk." He picked her up and carried her out of the room.

"I guess this means Lexie can't walk either," Mark said, as he released the tequila bottle from Lexie's grasp. He picked her up. "Thanks for everything, Derek. Wished this could have ended better."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Today:<strong>_

"So that is how your grown-up dinner party ended. The three of them getting drunk and you having to carry them out of there," Callie said. "First, they get down and dirty with their fellow residents, talk in code and then get drunk on you. What a night."

"Seriously, if you, Hunt and Shepherd stop chasing the residents and interns and start dating women your own age, then maybe you would be able to have your boring adult dinner party," Callie continued.

"Oh, there they are. The three amigas, looking a little rundown this morning, I see," Mark said, as they eyed Meredith, Cristina and Lexie slowly making their way to a bench, each nursing a large cup of black coffee. "Anyway, I'll see you, Callie, I have a rhinoplasty now. Maybe you can talk to them and get their thoughts about last night."

Callie walked up to the three residents. "Hey guys, heard you had a dinner party last night. How did it go?"

"What dinner party?" Meredith asked. Cristina and Lexie shook their heads, showing no signs that they knew what Callie was talking about.

"Well, okay then," Callie said, as she walked away.

"We really have to stop drinking," Cristina said. Lexie and Meredith nodded.


End file.
